


Anxiety's Pet

by FreckledAuthor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animals, Bad Puns, Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Humor, Love/Hate, Master/Pet, Mystery, Spiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledAuthor/pseuds/FreckledAuthor
Summary: Virgil is fed up with Patton's dozens of furry friends always escaping into his room. After Virgil confronts Patton about it, all seems calm. Until, out of nowhere a little black dog won't leave him alone! The pup always leaves at midnight and is always back at 8 AM, Virgil tries everything he can to catch, get rid of, or keep out this tiny pup. Will Virgil finally succeed in getting rid of his bite sized anoyyment? Or will he finally see why Patton loves his furry friends, oh, so much.





	1. The Beginning of a Fluffy Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't have much to say since it's only the first chapter, but I hope you enjoy! Oh also, this work isn't finished I just don't know how to change it lol, sorry 😂

Virgil never really minded dogs, although he much prefers cats. It was only when Patton summoned dozens of dogs in his own room just to play with them for a couple hours, than forget to unsummon them, leaving them unattended and giving them the opportunity to sneak out and create a puppy stampede into Virgil's room, that ended up making him hate dogs. Virgil can't remember how many times he's woken up to a dog licking his face, pee puddles all over the floor, at least two dozen dogs tearing up his sick, nasty Tim Burton Night Before Christmas posters, and his poor spiders cowering in the corner of his room. He was asleep in his own room just like all the other sides, accept the others weren't woken up seconds later by yet another dog parading around in HIS room! Virgil blinked his tired eyes open, he's been working over time seeing as Thomas has a audition coming up soon, and he was not in a good mood. One good night's rest was all he needed! And even that he was deprived of. He sat up in his bed tired and angry, he loved Patton even though he would never admit it, but this was the fourth time this week that a dog has woken him up in the middle of the night, and he was sooooo over it. He grabbed the nearest dog, a small brown and black yorkie, and marched his way down to Pattons room. He held the happy pup like a football beneath his left arm, and used his right hand to loudly knock on Patton's door, then slip his hood over his head. The drowsy Patton opened the door several seconds later, he wore his cat onesie that he liked to sleep in and didn't have his glasses on, so he couldn't quite tell if it was Virgil or if Roman was in one of his moods again. Patton smiled wide, squinting his eyes and leaning in closer to try and see who it was. Virgil took a step back pointing to the dog then to his bedroom door which held even more tiny pups. “Patton, I couldn't care less if you summon dozens of dogs in your own room, but when they start escaping into my room five out of seven days of the week, I'm going to have some concerns. I've been getting even less sleep than I usually do, which is saying allot, I always have to clean up their puppy puddles and I've been in a even worse mood then I'm usually in! So please! Control, your, dogs!” Virgil growled his monologue out at the upset man in the doorway. Virgil didn't mean to sound so harsh to Patton, but at this moment never having to see another dog again was his one and only dream. “I'm sorry kiddo! I didn't realize I was putting you in such a purr-dicament, I guess I thought they kinda just disappeared after I left them” He apologized snapping his fingers. The yorkie underneath Virgil's arm disappeared leaving him to look like he was casually putting his hand on his hip which was hard for Patton not to giggle at. Virgil was going to mention how that was a cat pun well they were talking about dogs, but he was much too tired to care. He walked back down to his room hearing the faint click of Patton's door closing behind him. Once he got back in his own room he was slightly pleased to see all the dogs gone, he flopped onto his bed. Finally no insomnia, no dogs, no Roman playing pranks, just sleep. When conjuring things only the person who brings it into the world can take it out, so when Virgil had to deal with the dogs he couldn't just snap his fingers like Patton, he had to actively try to stuff them back in Patton's room. The next morning he woke up at persily ten o'clock, Roman created a dinner table so they could all have their meals together, a blessing and a curse. Virgil walked up to the table and took his normal seat closest to the exit, he took a breath in and smelt smoke, must be Roman's day to cook. Patton is a amazing cook and even likes taking the occasional class, Logan follows the recipe by the kilogram to make sure it's perfect, Roman can't cook and would be suuuuper upset if you said anything. Virgil, well he can make the occasional descent waffle, but not much more. Virgil knocked on the door to the makeshift kitchen, “e-everything's fine! No need to come in Patton!” Like it was timed the smoke detector started going off and a kingly shriek from princey. “It's just Virgil” he mumbled ready to sink back into his chair, “oh? Virgil? Then get your butt in here and help me!” Roman yelled, the dark man pushed the door open “oh? So I can come in here, but not Patton and why is that pri-” he was cut short by the shock of his surroundings. The toaster was in flames, that Roman was trying to put out by throwing water at it from a unreasonable distance away, and the fire alarm was blaring. Virgil started laughing and fumbled around with his phone before taking a picture of the scene, “now this is one for the blackmail folder” Virgil snickered. Roman made offended grumbles “just help me! I don't want Patton to find out!” Roman said in a panic. “Unplug the toaster then pour water directly in top of it” he said also starting to panic. “You grab the water, I'll get the plug!” Roman yelped as he ran towards the toaster. Virgil ran over to the cupboard and grabbed only one of Patton's many 1# Dad coffee mugs he only ever used for hot chocolate. Virgil quickly filled it up and dumped it over the toaster, all well Roman ran his slightly burned hand under cold water. Once the fire was finally out Virgil got curious enough “what. HAPPENED!” Virgil yelled out of breath, “I may have accidentally poured some pancake mix into the toaster” he said a little too confidently, “why…” Virgil responded slightly worried for the answer. Roman dramatically sighed and sat down on top of the counter, “I'm not going to explain myself to you, but look at this!” He said intensely waving his burned hand around, “this! Is my dueling hand! How am I supposed to use my sword and defeat the dragon-witch when I can't use the hand I use my sword with!” he complained. After that Logan and Patton strolled casually into the kitchen and claimed they hadn't even heard the alarm. They all ended up eating poptarts to Logan's antipathy and Pattons delight. Virgil was quick to head back to his room, he was tired from the whole fire thing even though he just woke up. He sat down on his bed ready for a long days work when he heard a small bark. He turned to his left to see a tiny midnight black little schipperke dog panting and seemingly smiling up at him, “PAAATTTTOOON!”


	2. Negotiating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil try's to bargain off the dog to another side, but how does the dog feel about that?

Patton bound up the stairs to Virgil's room, taking two steps at a time. Patton was worried about Virgil, whatever could have happened in such a short amount of time? Although he was worried about Virgil, he also felt giddy, he heard two more pairs of feet bounding up the stairs behind him, that made him happy. He got to his door and threw it open, he would normally be out of breath by now, but his adrenaline was pumping for whatever he was about to face. Roman was closely behind, his hand on the handle of his sword. Then came Logan, he was still breathing heavily at the top of the stairs by the time Patton swung open the door. Patton snapped his head towards Virgil, his fierceness quickly fizzled out when he saw his face. Filled with anger Virgil pointed at the dog “where...DID IT COME FROM!” He yelled. The yell struck a uneasy feeling even in the brave, gryffindor, Roman. If you asked Roman, he would tell you he saw Virgil's eyes turn the deepest of wine reds. Patton's eyes grew wide, “I-I don't know where it came from!” Patton declared, marching up to the dog. Roman and Logan sheepishly peeked into the room, trying to stay out of it. Patton gently took the dogs head in his hands, his heart melted and he couldn't help giving him a quick pet before defending himself. “I'm sorry Virge, but I've never seen this dog in my life! Look!” Patton looked intensely into the dogs eyes and snapped his fingers multiple times. “See! He's not mine! Virgil...I'm disappointed that you would jump to such conclusions” Patton sat next to him and looked at his feet. Virgil's face immediately softened and the two at the door scooted closer into the room. Virgil brought his knees up to his face in the fetal position, “I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. I'm just so unbelievably DONE with dogs” His words were muffled because he had his face covered by his jacket. Logan and Roman were fully in the room now, shuffling towards the bed. Patton pat him in his back “don't talk bad about yourself, do I have to get the boxing gloves again?” he spoke softly with love, despite the threat. Virgil smirked through his jacket sleeve, “no, and you just haaaad to hit me with that ‘disappointed’ card didn't you?” he asked. Roman and Logan sat on the bed beside Patton, Patton threw a limp arm around Roman's shoulders, “you know I had to” Patton smiled big and shiny. Virgil got serious again, “Patton, if you didn't summon the dog then who did?” Virgil glared at Roman. “Hey! Why would you assume it was me?” Roman said putting his hand to his chest and gasping, “let's face it Prima Donna, Logan over their isn't going to be summoning dogs so cough it up” Virgil said resting his chin on his fist. Logan sat straight up with perfect posture and cleared his throat like he was ready to start a speech “there's quite a effortless way for you diploid to figure out your quarrel. Simply see if Roman here, can in fact, unsummon the dog” Logan adjusted his glasses as he always does after presenting a reasonable solution to a argument. Roman approached the dog next to Virgil with a grimace on his face, he got down on one knee and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. The dog crawled over happily to Roman, licking the tip of his nose. Roman finally broke down and cracked a smile, picking up the pup and placing it on his lap. “Well since Virgil seems to have a new dog what shall we name, um,” Roman looked at the dog for a second “Her! vote for a princess name like Aurora or Belle! Or just princess!” Roman volunteered and sputtered out many more Disney princess names. “No, no, no! She is not mine! Roman why don't you keep her!” Virgil exclaimed, he did not want to deal with a dog. “Although I would love a faithful sidekick, she seems to not fancy me” Roman wrestled with the dog to stay on his lap before finally giving up and letting his hostage go. On cue the dog ran over to Virgil and promptly sat on his lap. Virgil picked the dog up Lion King style, and Roman started singing “The Circle Life” under his breath. Virgil took the dog and placed him outside the door, then closed it. Virgil turned around and almost lost his balance, by the word of Logan this was literally not possible! The little black dog sat in front of him wagging her tail and panting up at him. All the other sides stared in awe, they look away for one second and this is what happens! Roman's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open, Logan stuttered around with his words, for once he had no words. Patton was awestruck for one moment before jumping up and doing little hops, his hands squished to his rosy cheeks. “It's a magical doggie! It's a magical doggie!” Patton bounced from foot to foot in a fit of excitement. Virgil growled and practically threw the dog into Patton's arms, this seemed to be the only time Patton caught something with one-hundred percent accuracy. “You have to keep her know!” Patton pleaded, he held the dog up to his face, her tail wagged wildly and she was sniffing around his face. “Patton! If you like her so much, your keep her, but she's not my problem!” Virgil glared at the happy dog in his arms and slipped his hoodie over his head. Patton smiled “yay! Thank you Virge!” Patton happily trotted over to the door, he walked out the door leaving it open and turning to the dog still in the room. Patton patted his knees bending down, clicking his tongue and whistling for the dog to follow. Alas the young lass stayed in the room, and instead stepped lively over to perhaps the only one in the room who, in fact, didn't want her, Virgil. She trotted over to him and sat by his feet looking up at him for a treat. Virgil looked at the other sides defeated, Roman had a sly look on his face and his arms crossed. Patton had a sad smile, he was slightly upset the dog didn't seem to like him, but at least Virgil has a new friend. Logan was trying to force his mouth down from a smile and keep his sophisticated demeanor at the same time. “No! Patton take her!” Virgil pouted trying to show the pup out the door, the two sitting down got up and walked out the door saying their good luck's. Patton then waved goodbye, “sorry kiddo! She seems to like you” he said shrugging and walking off. The one time Virgil wanted them to stay and have a conversation, they up and left! He sighed deeply and stared down at the yawning dog by his feet, what is he to do with her?


	3. Sleeping Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil, dog, Remy, sleeping problems, what else do you need to know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN FOREVER! I've been stressed lately with the end of school and have been suffering from writers block. Anyway I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy!

Virgil grabbed the dog, he really didn’t want to talk to him, but desperate times call for desperate measures. His room was one of the few rooms higher up than Virgils. Pretty much no one visited him, so Roman had never made a direct hallway to his room in their little house. Virgil stepped on stairs that disappeared as soon as he stepped off them, than, he came to the door. Virgil knocked and called out Remy's name, the door was opened by an annoyed looking Remy holding a Starbucks drink. "What do you want? You totally interrupted my spa time" he said, rolling his eyes, Virgil wanted to use a witty comeback, but he really needed Remy to take this dog. "You don't want to talk to me, I don't want to talk to you, let's get this over with. Do you want to take her?" Virgil said, holding up the little black dog, "with that fur? That will get all over my clothes, and ruin my fashion game" he said, sipping his drink. Virgil would not give in that easily though, "what about your, uh, Instagrams? People just lo-like dogs!" Virgil convinced, although he was gritting his teeth together the whole time. Remy puffed out his lips, his insta has not been getting as many likes as it once did, maybe a cute dog and a starbies to pose with would skyrocket his following. Remy studied the dog, "fiiiinnnne" he groaned taking the dog from Virgil, "you know I don't say this very often, but thank you" Virgil sighed, "yeah it's whatever, I'm just that kind of person" he gloated, one hand holding his coffee and the other hand his new dog. Virgil quickly scurried away, if he was away from work for too long Thomas might be taken over by Roman, and given a boost of confidence for his audition. That would lead to him not practicing his lines as much, which would lead to a scramble right before the audition, which will lead to him forgetting his lines on stage, which will lead to undeniable failure and embarrassment for the rest of his miserable life. Virgil couldn't just sit around and let that happen, a healthy dose of fear is exactly what Thomas needed. When he returned to his room his fight or flight reflexes kicked in, there was the little black dog, sitting patiently on his bed for his return, he could see the cockiness glimmering in the dog's eyes. At this point Virgil had worn himself out, he had no energy to shout, or kick, or even cry, he just sighed and sat down at his desk ignoring the nuisance that sat behind him. Well he was working, the dog jumped off his bed and curled up on his feet, staring up at him. Virgil looked down at her, he never noticed she had two different colored eyes before, one blue and one green. Not that it mattered, he was returning her to Remy first thing next morning. After a few more minutes of working the pup had fallen asleep and Virgil heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" He shouted, Patton entered with a plastic bag of dog treats "hey kiddo, I figured since you have a dog now, I should give you a few items to get started," he said brightly. "Sorry Patton, but she's Remy's  problem now" Virgil said grumpily, "than why is she curled up by your feet?" Virgil looked down at the sleeping dog, "I don't know, she just kinda, appeared" Virgil said, facing Patton. Patton smiled wide and gave him the baggie of treats, "than I guess you'll still need these then, good luck!" He called to him, walking out. After a long day at work and a conversation at dinner discussing the new Disney Aladdin, "the music, ah! It was just fantastic!" Roman stated very passionately, followed up by Patton nodding his head along, and Logan continuing to read his book. Night came and the dog still hadn't left his side, Virgil was ready to go to sleep, or as he liked to call it, his nightly dose of insomnia, night terrors, or sleep paralysis. Luckily for him, his long list of sleep problems had gotten much better recently. One of the things he stressed about was, well, stress. He knew stressing about not being able to sleep was one of the things that made it even worse, so he got into the unfortunate habit of stressing about whether or not he was going to stress later, sending him into breakdowns and dizzy fits. Now, he knows if he wakes up screaming or crying, one of the other sides will meet him in the living room to talk about it. Or, even if he was just having insomnia and watching TV, he always knew another side would soon be joining him, and that took away a lot of his stress. He got into bed and was immediately joined by his furry friend, Virgil pushed her off over and over again, until she finally settled for the floor right next to the bed. He had some struggle falling asleep that night, but he eventually got to bed. He dreamed he was in a field of wildflowers, huh, he thought, any minute it's going to turn dark and stormy, and I'll have to outrun a twister or something, that I obviously can't outrun, and be sucked in. He always tried to predict what was going to go wrong before it did. It made his nightmares a little more enjoyable, but this time nothing happened. He looked down in his dream and saw the little dog standing next to him, he reached down and started petting the dog, it sent a calming feeling though his body, he relaxed. Wait, I can actually feel her fur, he though, and just like that he broke himself from the most peaceful sleep he had ever had. Laying next to him was the dog, one of his hands was placed on her back he was petting the dog in his sleep! He looked at his clock, he never set an alarm because he always woke himself up between 5 and 8 am, but it was 9:30! He glared at the sleeping dog next to him. He got up and pulled up Google on his computer, he typed in "can dogs help you sleep better" and sent it off. He read the first thing that popped up: 

 

"A study published in the journal Mayo Clinic Proceedings found that: "Humans with a single dog in their bedroom maintained good sleep efficiency; however, the dog's position on/off the bed made a difference. ... Here's how your dog can help you sleep better, because cuddling with a fur BAE is the best."

 

Virgil stared at the bright screen connecting the dots, had the small dog actually helped him get a full night's rest? Him? The most problematic sleeper the world has ever known? He shook his head, no this dog is playing mind games on me, he thought. He went downstairs for breakfast and all the sides were staring at him. "Are you feeling well, Virgil?" Roman asked "none of us heard you get up last night and you've slept in an unusual amount for your regular sleep schedule" Logan observed, sipping on his second cup of coffee, "if you have insomnia, you can always come get me Virge" Patton added. "Woah, woah, guys. I'm fine, I just slept a lot better than usual. Nothing to be worried about, that's my job" he explained, everyone looked around at each other skeptically. Virgil wasn't exactly open with his struggles, and has been known to lie to get out of talking about them, they just wanted to help. Patton began to grow a sly look "you know kiddo, dogs are known to help people sleep better" Patton informed leaning towards Virgil. Virgil rolled his eyes, "I know, I know, but that's not changing the fact I'm getting rid of her right after I eat these pancakes" Virgil said determinedly, Patton smiled "I'm sure you think that Virge, I'm sure you do"


End file.
